


Ready

by panther



Series: Bad Days of War [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly cannot hide from the realities of war any longer. She has to get ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

After sending the children back to school Molly takes an afternoon to clean the attack and look through old textbooks. With a heavy heart she places books on defense and charms in one pile and potions and herbology on the other. A book on healing had been slipped from the library from Headquarters before everyone got out of bed on September first. She cannot keep denying to herself that battles are going to happen. Lord Voldemort will not stay in hiding forever. She has to practice. She has to be ready. She cannot sit this one out. She must fight.


End file.
